It's Too Late Now
by x.Nanako-chan.x
Summary: Naruto comes back from training realizing and embracing Hinata's feelings for him... And what's this? Hinata's dating Shikamaru? How does he feel? ::Oneshot:: ::Light HinaShika, Shinata, ShikaHina:: ::Onesided Naruhina::


**Too Late**

By xSoulScarsXx

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry. I was craving ShikaHina sooo much that I had to make a one-shot about them. It's mostly about Naruto, how he feels when he sees them together after he feels ready to tell her if he loves her. Um… is this angst? I dunno xD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure when Naruto got back. Three years of training with Jiraiya was tough. It hardened him, matured him and most of all made him stronger.

He walked aimlessly about Konoha searching for a certain kunoichi. No, she didn't have dyed pink locks. He was searching for a certain Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto wasn't as dense as they all thought he was. He knew she had feelings for him, as he did for her, although he hid it much better then her. He always knew he had no chances with Sakura, and with each day, his love for her diminished.

He had given up on her a long time ago, knowing that her love for Sasuke would never perish. Her flames of love for him would always burn, maybe less then that.

They would flicker, glow. They would live, almost dying. They would almost die, but still live.

He understood that.

The day he left, he made a vow. He would tell Hinata about his feelings, maybe ask her on a date if he could when he came back. After all, she was a girl. Her love for him would never diminish.

Or so he thought.

He wandered around trying to find the said Hyuuga. He never had any thought of Hinata getting together with another guy. It never crossed his mind in fact.

"Hinata!"

Perfect. He knew where she was now. He followed the sound of the man who called her out. It sounded vaguely familiar; he knew he heard it somewhere before.

"Ah! Shikamaru-kun!"

'Kun? Shikamaru? Eh. Better not think much about it. After all Hinata calls a lot of boys kun,' The blonde thought.

Then he saw Hinata. She was in front of the Hyuuga residence, with Shikamaru about a ways afar from her.

He took some time to see how much she's changed in appearance.

'Kami, she's gorgeous,' he thought, 'and she'll be mine.'

Yes, Hinata was gorgeous. He was right about that at the least.

Her short, boy-cut hair was now grown, long and silky. Her milky white eyes had a gorgeous violet hue to them, and her body was more womanly then before.

She wore a lavender and beige coloured jacket left open revealing a black and mesh top underneath. Her pants were cut just above her ankles. Her headband worn in the same fashion as when he left, around her neck.

Without remembering that Shikamaru was walking to her he just grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. She wiggled out of his grasp, her face a new shade of red.

She blinked a few times and realized it was her childhood crush.

"N-Naruto-kun?! What are you doing here? I didn't realize you got back," she said.

Her face was starting to cool down until her blush stopped.

By now Shikamaru was beside Hinata. He gave her a peck on her lips which she gladly returned. His arm snaked around her waist before he decided to acknowledge Naruto.

"Naruto? Hn. I didn't know you got back today. It's nice to know you're here again," Shikamaru greeted with a smile.

Before Hinata had a chance to say anything an ear splitting sound filled the air.

"YOU JUST KISSED HINATA!"

Shikamaru and Hinata exchanged a look with one and other, pretty much translated to, 'What's the big deal?'

Hinata simply broke the silence.

"… So?"

Naruto felt his heart brake. He was finally ready to tell Hinata how much he loved her. How much he yearned for her. How much he thought about her each night while he was away.

Yes, he could blame himself. After all, he had led her on. He never said 'Hinata I care for you', or 'Hinata I love you'. He never even said 'Hinata, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can love you.' He led her on.

Left her to aimlessly hope that he loved her back.

A clean brake would have been the best solution. It heals the quickest. But he could never find the courage to tell her that he loved her. After all, he did love her and he couldn't stop it.

But, he was to blame. He never thought of her feelings. He never thought of how she felt when he flirted with Sakura so much. How he left her every time he saw the pink-haired haired kunoichi.

It did pain her.

But he had convinced himself that he loved Sakura. And after awhile he felt something for Hinata.

He liked the way she stuttered. How she acted so flustered around him. How she blushed every time he was in her face. How she fainted whenever he snuck up on her.

He loved her so much. But he led her on.

Now she was with Shikamaru. One of his childhood friends. The laziest, yet smartest boy in Konoha was now dating Hyuuga Hinata.

"Um, never mind… so…. When did you guys start dating?" he asked, trying his best to conceal his hatred for Shikamaru.

The couple clearly saw the disappointment in his eyes, but replied nonetheless.

After all, they couldn't help in that they fell in love with one and other.

It happened, and they couldn't change that. They were perfect for one and other.

"Um, S-Shikamaru-kun and I started dating about two years ago," Hinata meekly replied.

She did feel sorry for him. She loved him so much, but he hurt her so much.

He flirted so much with Sakura, asking her on a date about every day, and Hinata was jealous.

Each night, she always asked her self 'Why can't he see me like that?'

She was pained, almost each night she would cry for him. It wasn't healthy.

To love him this much, only inflicted pain on herself. She didn't pay attention to her training when she thought of him. Her self esteem was low when she thought of him. She felt envious towards Sakura and hated it.

She let him go, and she felt free.

After that, she met the Nara boy. They were in the same academy class, yes, though they never talked too much.

They started talking when they were chosen to watch over the genins in the chuunin exams.

He favoured her amongst all other girls. She wasn't loud, or obnoxious. She didn't try to be 'hot', or 'sexy'. She was simply a nice girl, very conservative.

She was quiet, shy and sweet. He loved that about her.

And she loved him. She loved his humour, his mutters of the word 'troublesome', how he loved to cloud gaze, and how lazy and peaceful he was to be with.

She could be herself with being looked down on; he could be himself without being yelled at. They understood each other better then anyone and they loved each other more then anyone.

The awkward silence possessed them.

Naruto simply turned around and ran. Careful to make sure tears didn't fall from his eyes. He ran into the training grounds, ready to harness his anger and disappointment for the sake of training.

Hinata looked down, disappointed with herself that this happened.

She was lucky that she had her love with her. He put his hand on her shoulder. He had the same pained look in his eyes that she did.

Naruto was one of his best friends, like a brother to him, and it hurt him.

He pulled her into a hug and then pulled away. He smiled a sad looking smile, as did she.

They didn't need words to speak. They could read each other feelings just by looking into their eyes. They could feel each others pain with just glancing at each other. They were perfect with each other in every way possible.

They tore their gaze away from where Naruto had ran off to.

They gave each other a kiss, and they felt the electricity between them. Naruto was back, but they couldn't stop loving each other for that reason.

They walked away in silence, hands entwined.

They loved each other. They were perfect with each other. And even if Naruto was back, he couldn't change that.

Their love was much too pure to be broken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n:**

**Omg I feel sad! xD I hate Naruto so much right now… so I have questions I need answered.. I feel stupid lol**

**- What is angst? **

**- Is this story qualified as angst?**

**- What is a Mary-Sue?**

**- What is drabble?**

**- What is Lemons?**

… **And that's about it heh. I feel so stupid asking these questions 3x**

**Anyways please review! I might make a sequel if you guys are up to my awful writing! **

**And once again… PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
